Mascota
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: La soledad no es buena ¿por que no tener una mascota? antes elije con cuidado pueden ser muy tierna pero pueden ser muy peligrosas, mas si esa mascota es hermosa. ONE-SHOT!


Este Fic esta basado en el manga horror pet shop.

* * *

Mi Mascota

Todos los días eran aburridos para mi, la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba en casa o en el hospital atendiendo pacientes. Mi vida no es muy emocionante como la de un famoso o cualquier otra persona , no tengo muchos amigos y la verdad me gusta como estoy. En la soledad de mi hogar me siento a gusto y no tengo a nadie me recrimine por cualquier cosa...no tengo novia que me moleste con sentimientos absurdos, ya tuve suficiente con Orihime quien me exigía cosas que no le podía dar era bonita de muy buen ver pero no había nada mas aparte de su físico que me pudiera atraer. En cuanto a mi familia...no es que no los quisiera siempre que tenia tiempo los iba a visitar pero siendo medico el tiempo era algo que no me sobraba así que con el pasar del tiempo las llamadas,cenas y fiestas familiares fueron desapareciendo y ya nadie ni siquiera mis hermanas han venido a visitarme, no les culpo yo fui el que se alejo de todos sin darme cuenta mi mascota me fui absorbiendo la vida sin siquiera saberlo.

Mi mascota es un hermoso lagarto pero no es un lagarto normal...ella es mi mas amada adoración. Su cabello es negro como la noche, su piel es tan pálida y fría que es sorprendente no creerla muerta, sus labios tienen un color carmesí que muchas veces sin contenerme los e probado y su sabor es de lo mas delicioso, todo su cuerpo es perfecto excepto desde la cintura hacia abajo en vez de piernas tiene una larga y pegajosa cola. Su cuerpo esta adorando por unas hermosas joyas, desde sus manos asta su cuello están cubiertos de bellos adornos de diamantes, nunca la e escuchado hablar ya que no tiene voz pero estoy seguro de que seria lo mas hermoso que podría oír...tan poco e visto sus ojos ya que están cubiertos por una venda la mayoría del tiempo...sus ojos jamas debo verlos, si lo hiciera yo moriría, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo el de la tienda de mascotas...

**Flash Back.**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Karakura, ya era demasiado tarde y ya había comenzado a llover, siempre e odiado la lluvia desde que era pequeño...siempre me a traído malos recuerdos como el día que mi madre murió. Intentando buscar en donde refugiarme de la lluvia entre a una pequeña tienda de mascotas, mira detenidamente el lugar el cual tenia varios adornos y comida para mascotas en algunas peceras habían muchos peces de diferentes colores y pájaros de diferentes clases pero desde una habitación salia un olor bastante extraño como a incienso o canela estaba apunto de dirigirme hacia esa habitación cuando un hombre vestido con un kimono de color verde oscuro, su cabello estaba cubierto por un extraño sombrero, el hombre levanto su mirada y me miro con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que tenemos aquí.—Dijo mientras se abanicaba y me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.—

—Lo siento, solo quería refugiarme de la lluvia.—Exclame algo nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca.—

El hombre sonrió y oculto su sonrisa con su abanico.

—¿Solo eso? por que no mira lo que hay en mi tienda...tal vez algo le guste.—Dijo con la mirada fija en mi.—

—No, gracias.—Dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.—Sera mejor que me baya.

—Por que la prisa.—Dijo el hombre con una mueca.—Venga estoy seguro de que esto le gustara.

El hombre abrió una puerta la misma que hace minutos atrás estaba por abrir al pasar el la dejo abierta y sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar por alguna razón sin dudarlo hice lo mismo, caminamos por un largo pasillo, quien diría que esa pequeña tienda era tan grande en su interior, por cada puerta que pasábamos extraños ruidos se escuchaban asta que en un momento el hombre se detuvo en una y saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo para abrirla.

—¿Que hay aquí? —Pregunte algo nervioso pero el hombre solo me ignoro y entro dejando abierta para que pasara, algo nervioso me adentre al lugar donde un olor a incienso invadió mis fosas nasales.—

—Espero que no te desagrade el olor.—Dijo con tono cantarin.—Pero a ella le gusta así.

En el centro había una pequeña mesa con una gran cantidad de frutas de diferente sabores, el extraño hombre se encontraba de espaldas alimentado a alguien que se encontraba sentado de espaldas en un largo sofá, al acercarme me quede impresionado con que veían mis ojos era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

—Por que te quedas allí parado.—Dijo sin voltearse y con una sonrisa en los labios.—Ven a saludarla.

—¿Estoy soñando? —Dije titubeando mientras me acercaba lentamente.—¿Esto es de verdad?

—Por favor, acérquese toque su piel.—Pidió el rubio mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la morena.—Y averigüe si es un sueño o no.

Ichigo se acerco asta la morena y de rodillas tomo la mano acariciándola con suavidad por su rostro.

''Esto es real...es agradablemente fresca y suave puedo sentir como se pega en mi piel...''

—¿Por que la mascara? —Pregunte viéndola con el ceño fruncido, tenia la necesidad de ver sus ojos, seguro serian tan hermosos como lo era ella.—Déjeme ver sus ojos.

El hombre me miro serio.

—La leyenda dice...que hace tiempo estas especies se usaron como armas para asesinar.

—¿Arma? —Pregunte asombrado.—¿Es venenosa?

—No, ella atraía al enemigo hacia si con su cuerpo encantador, entonces...se quitaba la venda y dejaba que viera sus ojos, sus ojos transformaban a cualquiera que ella mirara en piedra al instante...ella es la hija de medusa...su nombre es Rukia.

—Rukia...desde a hora seras mi luz.—Dicho esto bese su mano.—

**Fin FlashBack.**

Desde ese día Rukia a sido mía y de nadie mas, antes de darme la ese hombre me dijo que debía cumplir solo tres reglas.

_''Numero uno alimentarla con frutas frescas o animales vivos todos los días, numero dos jamas mirar sus ojos, numero tres no enseñársela a nadie...si alguno de estos términos no son cumplidos, no asumiré sus consecuencias.''_

La ultima regla fue la mas difícil ya que un día mi hermana Karin vino de visita y casi por accidente entro a la habitación de Rukia, desde ese día jamas a vuelto a visitarme ni ella ni ninguno de mis familiares, no me importan en lo absoluto, mientras tenga a Rukia no necesito de nada mas.

En una enorme charola coloque todos los alimentos preferidos de Rukia con el tiempo e descubierto que le encantan las frutillas tanto como a mi, tan bien los pepinos y las uvas. Con cuidado subi por las escaleras y me dirigí hacia su habitación al llegar a la puerta saque la llave de la misma y la abrí cerrándola detrás de mi, su cuarto estaba adornado por hermosas flores de todos colores en el aire se podía sentir su hermoso aroma el cual a ella le encantaba, Rukia se encontraba recostada en el centro sobre un enorme sofá de color carmesí, al verla luciendo el hermoso vestido versace que le obsequie por los cuatro meses que cumpliamos juntos podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi cuerpo solo tenia deseos de tocarla con cuidado deje la charola en el suelo, Rukia al escuchar mi llegada movía su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba aun con esa venda podía sentir mi presencia debido a su agudo sentido del oído.

—Rukia.—Dije arrodillándome mientras tomaba una de sus manos, ella al sentir mi tacto me regalo una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.—Te eh traído tus alimentos favoritos.—Le comente mientras tomaba una frutilla y se la acercaba a sus labios.—Espero que te guste.

_''Aunque ella no puede ver, la prefiero mil veces a esas mujeres molestas que solo me quieren por mi físico...lo mas importante es que ella no puede vivir sin mi protección, vive solo para mi''_

La morena abrió sus delicados labios dejando ver sus filosos colmillos para luego morder un trozo del alimento dejando que un poco del liquido dulce de la fruta se escurrieron por su cuello.

—Me pregunto si lo que dicen es verdad.—Decia Ichigo mientras lamia su cuello saboreando el dulce de la fruta, Rukia solo movía su cola mientras que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su pálido rostro.—Que tus ojos pueden volver a cualquiera en piedra...—Finalizo suspirando mientras se relamia los labios.—Pero me pregunto que pasaría si alguien mas te viera...eso no puede pasar.—Dijo Ichigo viéndola con cariño para luego estrechar la contra sus brazos apoyando sus labios en su frente.—Tu me perteneces solo a mi, nadie mas puede verte o tocarte.—Rukia correspondio su abrazo colocando sus manos en su espalda.—Sabes hoy cumplimos cuatro meses...espero te haya gustado el vestido.—Dijo con un tono triste.—Aunque no lo puedes ver, te queda hermoso...—Ichigo tomo su rostro con cuidado y desato su venda, la morena se toco el rostro sorprendida para verlo a los ojos.—N-no...tu...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ichigo antes de caer en el frío suelo hecho piedra, Rukia al ver a su amado sin vida comenzó a llorar, desesperada tomo la charola de reluciente metal y miro su reflejo para luego caer al lado de su amado al igual que el ya se había convertido en piedra.

_Ser curioso, al igual que el amor al final siempre te terminara matando._


End file.
